gmanetwork2fandomcom-20200214-history
List of Current and Defunct GMA television networks
List of current and defunct GMA TV Stations: Current GMA Network Main article: GMA Network GMA Network (GMA) is a major Philippine commercial television network. Launched on October 29, 1961, GMA Network (formerly known as DZBB TV Channel 7, RBS TV channel 7, GMA Radio Television Arts and GMA Rainbow Satellite Network) is commonly signified to as the “Kapuso Network” in reference to the outline of the company’s logo. It has also been called the “Christian Network” which refers to the apparent programming during the tenure of new management that took over in 1974. It is headquartered at the GMA Network Center in Quezon City. GMA Pinoy TV Main article: GMA Pinoy TV On February 14, 2004, GMA Network Inc. launches its first international channel through GMA Pinoy TV. The channel is targeted toward Filipino communities worldwide. Flagship programs from GMA Network are shown and produces in-house programming, in addition, it also syndicates shows. GMA Pinoy TV is available in key cities in the United States, Middle East, Australia, some parts in Asia and Europe.[7] GMA Life TV Main article: GMA Life TV In February 2008, GMA Network Inc. launches its second international channel via GMA Life TV, also known as GLTV. It carries programming from its flagship station, GMA Network and from its former lifestyle channel in the Philippines, now the defunct Q. It also carries new programs being shown through its local news channel, GMA News TV. GMA Life TV is available through satellite and cable TV system worldwide.[8] GMA News TV Main article: GMA News TV On February 28, 2011, GMA Network Inc. launches its news and lifestyle oriented channel, GMA News TV on local VHF channel 11 (previously occupied by its sister station, now the defunct Q), UHF channel 27 in Metropolitan Manila and it will also be broadcast through its relay and affiliate television stations in the Philippines. Initially, GMA News TV offers 20 hours of news-oriented programming and lifestyle shows on weekends. Localize programs and contents previously shown on Q are also part of its programming. GMA News TV is generally watched as a free-to-air news and lifestyle oriented channel in the Philippines. The channel is available in most satellite and cable TV systems throughout the Philippines.[9] Former networks Q (Quality Television) Main article: Q (TV network) In November 2005, GMA Network Inc. entered an airtime agreement with ZOE Broadcasting Network to use DZOE-TV channel 11 frequencies and launches its first local lifestyle channel Q''' (formerly QTV, Quality Television). Most Q’s programming consists of foreign dramas, reality and lifestyle shows. On February 20, 2011, Q ceased its commercial operation to give way to its sister channel, GMA News TV.[26] Channel V Philippines Main article: Channel V Philippines On December 15, 1999, STAR TV Network leased the airtime of Citynet Television to launch '''Channel [V Philippines] through EMC also known as Entertainment Music Channel. Part of the strategy is to localize Channel V with programs produced locally by STAR TV Network and GMA Network Inc. EMC (Entertainment Music Channel) In 1999, Entertainment Music Channel or EMC is the first music channel of GMA Network Inc. after its UHF station, Citynet Television was rebranded due to high programming cost. The music channel only lasted months after GMA Network Inc. signed a leased broadcast agreement with STAR TV Network to transmit a localize music television station, Channel [V Philippines]. Citynet Television Main article: Citynet Television On August 27, 1995, GMA Network Inc. inaugurate its first ultra-high-frequency channel through DWDB-TV channel 27 in Metropolitan Manila. It was the first UHF television channel operated by a major broadcast network in the Philippines. GMA Network Inc. launches its new channel under the Citynet Television brand and decided to expand its local programming business. Studios are located at the GMA Network Center in Quezon City. In April 1999, Citynet Television ceased its commercial operation and later on reformatted into a local music channel. CGMA In the 1990s, GMA Network Inc. ventures into cable television via CGMA, a cable channel available on Home Cable. It broadcast defunct and previously aired shows on GMA Network. Eventually, CGMA ceased its commercial operation when Home Cable entered into a memorandum of agreement to consolidate the operation of its company with Lopez-owned Sky Cable, an ABS-CBN Corporation subsidiary, GMA Network Inc. main competitor. 220px-GMA Network Logo Vector.svg.png|GMA Network Logo 150px-Gma life tv.png|GMA Life TV Logo GMA Pinoy TV.png|GMA Pinoy TV Logo Gmanewstv logo-300x129-1-.png|GMA News TV Logo